


第十六章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第十六章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

一整晚都挣扎在混乱的梦境中，清晨醒来却是比熬了一整夜还要疲惫。难得看到李赫宰睡得安稳，东海小心翼翼地挪开搭在腰上的手臂，轻手轻脚地越过他迈下床。

李赫宰很少入睡。睡眠不是吸血鬼的必需品，只有在精神紧张劳累的时候才会选择睡眠来放空休息。

只是没等东海的脚落到地面，李赫宰一手拉下正撑在自己身上的人，把他猝然的惊呼吞入口中，偷得一个甜蜜的早安吻。

“起得这么早？”李赫宰埋在东海的颈间，闭眼汲取他的气息。

“睡不着了，去榨果汁。你再睡一会儿。”东海有点痒，贴着脸蹭蹭他的下巴。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用啦。一会儿就好。”

李赫宰又吻了吻东海的锁骨才放人离开。

 

东海的头有些昏沉。心不在焉地拿出水果去皮，真真假假的梦境碎片不时出现在他思绪中。

“嘶......”他一个手滑割破了手指，伤口不大却有些深，鲜血顿时滴落而下。他望着伤口发呆，一时间忘了动作。

不过几秒钟，李赫宰就出现在他眼前。他无奈地咬破手腕送到东海嘴边。东海愣愣地吞咽着微凉的血液，直到伤口肉眼可见地愈合，李赫宰才收回手腕。

他拉过东海沾满血迹的手舔舐干净，又在掌心印上一吻，一边接过他手里的水果一边说：“回去再躺一会儿，榨好了我拿进去。”

李东海站在原地没动。李赫宰好奇地回过头，东海的嗓子有些紧，声音略带干涩：“我一会儿回家。妈妈昨天来了。”

李赫宰惊讶：“妈妈来了？怎么没跟我说？”

“啊，我忘了。”

“小笨蛋。”李赫宰一脸宠溺笑得无奈，“一会儿我送你回去。”

“不、不用。”东海急忙拒绝。

李赫宰皱眉，刚想说什么就被东海打断，“你去了她又要做一大堆东西。她......她最近身体不太好，下次吧。我没和她说你也一起去，下次我帮她一起准备，这次就、就好好休息。”

“慢点说，”李赫宰拍拍他的头，“都要咬舌头了。”微微用心听了一圈，确认其他人都在睡觉。他大胆地把人拉到身前，抵着额头问道：“不过......你真的不允许我进入你家吗？”

“哼，就不让你进去。省得你欺负我我都没地方去。”

 

东海不久前给妈妈在首尔买了房子，虽然不大，但总是个家。

金希澈和李赫宰帮着忙前忙后，最后在搬家具的时候，金希澈在门外正式的问：“东海，我可以进去吗？”

“当然可以啊。”东海一脸不解。

希澈笑着解释着：“没有主人同意我们是不能进入私人住宅的。”

东海惊讶地看着李赫宰。李赫宰抬手示意，撑在门前用力敲，面前就像挡着一堵空气墙。

东海歪着头想了想，调皮地吐了吐舌头，“不让你进来了。你以后要是再欺负我，我就回这里来，让你找不到我。”

李赫宰只能无奈地摇头笑起来。

 

“小祖宗你有没有点良心，我什么时候欺负你了。”李赫宰惩罚似的轻咬住东海的嘴唇。

“唔......”东海吃痛，伸手撑在他胸前，“哼，保不准你以后不会欺负我。”又回头看看挂钟，“我得走啦。”

李赫宰顺手拍了拍他的屁股，“自己注意安全。下午录节目我去接你。”

 

李赫宰听到不是自己的手机铃声响起来，只能叹气，这个小迷糊匆忙换了衣服就出门了，连手机都忘了拿。

他接起电话：“东华哥，是我。”

“哦，赫宰啊。”电话那边李东华笑着说，“东海又忘了带电话？”

李赫宰也跟着笑起来，“是啊。他出门有一会儿了，应该快到了。”

“啊？什么到了？东海今天回木浦？”李东华一头雾水。

“东海说妈妈来首尔了啊。”李赫宰也纳闷。

“没有啊，妈妈没去啊。”

李赫宰心里突地一跳，听筒传来李东华有些着急的声音：“出什么事了么？”

“啊，没事，是我记错了。之前东海说太想妈妈了想接她来首尔住一段时间。”李赫宰大脑飞速运转起来。

“这样啊，我知道了。我会和妈妈说的。”李东华安下心答应了。

“哥我先不和你说了，要出门了。等一会儿让东海再给你回电话。”

“不用了，我也没事，你们先忙，空了再说。”

李赫宰匆匆挂断电话，跑上楼找到金希澈，开门见山地说：“哥，东海可能出事了。”

金希澈眉头一跳，“怎么回事？！”

“哥先跟我走，路上说。”

 

车子一路开得飞快，李赫宰双手紧攥着方向盘，“东海最近和我提过想让我转化他，但我没有同意。今天早晨他割破了手，我喂了他一点我的血，然后他骗我说妈妈来了就出门了。我怕他......”

金希澈对两个弟弟的感情一直是放任的态度，只是突然接收巨大的信息量，让他一时陷入沉默。过了许久才问道：“他怎么知道转化的方法的？”

“之前他问我，我是怎么变的......”

金希澈望着窗外不断后退的建筑，犹豫地开口：“如果，就让他转化呢......”

李赫宰震惊地看着他，“哥！你怎么？”

金希澈摇摇头，没有看他，不再说话。

 

两个人没有等电梯，顺着楼梯飞速而上，隔着几层就闻到了空气中淡淡的血腥味，越接近房门味道越浓。

金希澈上前敲门：“东海？东海开门！”

房间里没有回音，李赫宰握住门把，一个用力却拉断了把手。他皱着眉头绷紧脸，一脚踹上了房门。

“砰”地一声，金属大门向内凹陷，李赫宰又迅速补了几脚，大门应声裂开。他像撕开布料一样撕裂房门，血液的腥甜扑面而来。

金希澈越过他冲进房间。

 

东海跪坐在浴缸边，手臂沉在水中。淡红色的水流冒着热气溢出浴缸，映得他脸色更加白皙。

金希澈迅速咬破手腕把血滴在东海手腕的伤口上，勉强止了血后抱起人交到门外李赫宰的怀里。

他的手爱怜地抚上东海的脸颊，叹息地开口：“走吧，后面的事我来处理。”

李赫宰一言不发的转身，身后又传来希澈的声音：“和他好好说，别......说太重。”

李赫宰没有回答，沉默地走向楼梯间。

 

东海睁开眼，头顶是自己熟悉的宿舍的天花板。嘴里还没消散的腥甜昭示着他这次冲动的结果。

他把目光转向身边面若冰霜的人。那人目光不再温暖，只剩下浓郁的悲凉和心碎的哀伤。他张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，眼泪先于话语奔涌而出。

李赫宰伸手擦干了他的眼泪，什么都没说，起身离开。

东海抬手拉住他的手臂，李赫宰没有转身，轻轻掰开东海的手指，走出房间。

 

东海带着些微的晕眩参加了下午的节目录制。

不论在休息室还是录制中，李赫宰都避着他，或是坐在角落休息，或是与其他队员交谈。东海几次主动示好地加入谈话，李赫宰却沉默下来退到一边。

几次下来，全队都看出来两人闹了矛盾。几个哥哥分头询问原因，两个人却一个勉强笑着说没事，另一个委屈地快哭起来。

只是哭着的这个人没能像往常一样，让另一个人妥协地哄劝。

一反常态的，李赫宰强迫自己不看东海，甚至把走过来安慰的哥哥礼貌的请回。

大家终于明白这次的矛盾非同小可，也不再干预。节目结束后，朴正洙拉住李赫宰，款言安慰：“东海平时是比较冲动，不论什么原因，你和他好好谈谈，他不会不听你的话的。”

李赫宰自嘲地笑笑，点头应下。

 

晚上李赫宰回宿舍取了车，东海坐上副驾时他没有阻拦，一路沉默地开回家。

进了房间李赫宰仍是不理人，东海坐在沙发上看着他自顾自的洗澡换衣服，再也忍不出大哭起来：“我只是想永远和你在一起！”

李赫宰身形顿住，慢慢走到东海身前的地板坐下，抬头仰视他，声音里满是哀伤：“我答应过永远陪着你，我会永远爱你，你像正常人一样娶妻生子，完成事业实现梦想不好么？”

“可是除了你我不会爱上任何人。”东海的泪水肆意流淌，顺着脸颊滴落到李赫宰的裤子上，洇开一个个深色的印记。

李赫宰垂下眼，“你只是还没有遇到。你和我在一起太久了，也许以后你会遇见一个可爱的女孩子，你会爱上她，和她有几个健康漂亮的孩子。而不是像我这样，成为永远活在黑暗中的怪物。”

“我只想要你，我不要孩子，我只要你。”眼泪模糊了视线，东海的声音也开始哽咽。

“你想过妈妈么？你这么冲动的变成吸血鬼，要怎么和妈妈交代？要怎么和她说，她乖巧孝顺的儿子，突然间再不会变老，不能成为一位父亲，不能活在阳光下，只能像个怪物一样东躲西藏？你考虑过以后么？你变成吸血鬼，要怎么控制对血液的渴望？这不是一朝一夕就可以控制的事情，一个不小心就会伤害到身边的人。某一天你回过神来，身边都是你爱的人的尸体，你又要怎么面对那种后悔与自责？”

东海被问得哑口无言，一时间屋子里只剩下抽泣的声音。

李赫宰摇摇头，沉默良久，“也许这一切都是错的。我不该介入你的生活，不该引你爱上我，都是我的错......”他抬起手扶住东海的肩膀，微微收力。

 

东海心里一紧。他突然想起了李赫宰是如何让撞见两人接吻的队长乖乖忘记。看着他抬起头，双眼充满晶莹的泪水，他颤抖着开口：“你要做什么？”

 

李赫宰的手捏住东海的下巴，注视着他的眼睛。东海立刻闭上眼，眼泪不停地溢出眼角，他恳求着：“别这样......别这样做。”

李赫宰松开手，离开他的身前。东海感受不到他的存在，过了一会儿才试探的睁眼，眼前的人迅速开口：“看着我。”

东海不得不顺从的看向他，无法移开视线。他只能绝望地哀求：“赫宰......别这样......求你......不要这样......”

李赫宰的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

他探过头与他交换了一个苦涩的吻，轻柔的说：“这都是我的错，该改正了。”

东海试图闭眼，试图转头移开视线，可他什么都做不了，吸血鬼的命令让他无法违抗。他只能无力的重复着“不要”。

 

李赫宰捧起他的脸，一字一句地说：“东海，忘记我们相爱过，忘记我们在一起过。”

 

李东海在一片朦胧中瞳孔慢慢放大，好一会儿才恢复正常。

他擦了擦满脸的泪痕，带着浓浓的鼻音问道：“我怎么了？我为什么在哭？你为什么也哭了？”

李赫宰低着头转身，轻声说：“我们刚看了一个很悲伤的电影。”

东海吸了吸鼻子，“可是我想不起电影的内容了。那一定是一个非常悲伤的电影，我现在心里还空荡荡的。”

 

李赫宰没有回答，回到房间关上门，无力的靠着门板滑坐到地上，把头埋进膝盖。


End file.
